Secret Model
by stfu
Summary: Model panas yang selalu menemani 'bermain' Jongin didalam mimpi, akankah menjadi kenyataan? [ ―EXO; KaiHun fict ]


KaiHun

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

"Fuck- Kim Jongin!" Makian itu begitu mulus keluar dari mulut lelaki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi seratus delapan puluh ebih itu, sedangkan seseorang yang tengah ia umpati itu hanya diam menikmati sepuntung rokok yang baru saja ia nyalakan dengan pematik api, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita!" Masih dengan suara sedikit emosi lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu bertanya pada Jongin yang masih enjoy menatap kepulan asap yang baru saja ia ciptakan itu.

Dengan seenak jidat seksi miliknya Chanyeol lelaki bertubuh bak tiang itu memberikan pukulan keras dipunggung Jongin, "Apa-apaan kau ini?," protes Jongin yang tidak terima punggungnya jadi sasaran amukan tidak jelas dari teman seperjuangannya ini.

"Cerita apa? Cerita aku putus dengan si wanita ular itu?" Jongin bertanya usai menghisap rokoknya dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol yang mulai dengan sikap tidak jelasnya ini, "Apa aku harus meceritakan secara detail proses putusnya aku dengan si Kimi?"

Kini bukan hanya punggungnya yang mendapat hadiah manis, hidung minimalis miliknya pun terkena sasaran dari ulah Chanyeol. Bedanya lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memukul hidung Jongin menggunakan ponsel pintarnya, "Kau baca sendiri" ujarnya sambil melempar ponsel miliknya yang segera ditangkap oleh Jongin.

Gzz

Chanyeol ini apa sedang dalam masa pra-menstruasi kenapa moodnya susah ditebak? Pikir Jongin asal.

Lelaki yang memiliki garis wajah tegas itupun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk membaca deretan kalimat yang terpajang di layar ponsel pintar Chanyeol, seketika wajahnya membuat reaksi terkejut bahkan kedua bola matanya hampir saja terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel ke arah Chanyeol yang mulai menyalakan sepuntung rokok dengan pematik dan dikembalikan atensinya ke layar ponsel pintar milik Chanyeol.

Saat benda persegi panjang yang tipis itu ditarik oleh si pemilknya kembali. Tubuh Jongin langsung menegak dan melemparkan roroknya yang masih tersulut itu ke lantai kamar mandi dan segera menginjaknya hingga tidak berbentuk. Ia kembali merebut ponsel milik Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatlan protes dari si pemilik. Jongin tak merespon Chanyeol yang menatapnya sengit ia tetap menscroll layar ponsel itu hingga kedua matanya terpaku menatap sederet kalimat.

.

Congrats for the winner, Kim JongIn!

Kamu akan menghabiskan dua malam spesial dengan bintang utama majalah edisi bulan ini, ShiXun Wu.

.

Jongin tidak lagi fokus pada sederet kalimat selanjutnya dari caption yang tertulis di halaman website itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan ileh temannya yang tinggi itu. Ia bahkan lupa siapa itu Kimi yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya tadi malam bahkan guru bimbingan konseling yang beberapa saat lalu memberikan hukuman kepada dirinya hingga ia berakhir di kamar mandi dengan Chanyeol dan beberapa alat pembersih kamar mandi. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua dihukum karena mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna abu-abu, namun hal seperti ini bagi mereka sudah terlalu biasa. Mereka berdua sudah kebal dengan hukuman-hukuman yang diberi para guru mereka. Dasar murid badung.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu langsung tersadar saat Chanyeol kembali merebut ponsel miliknya. Wajah yang diperlihatkan Jongin dari tadi pagi terlihat tidak mengenakan itu kembali ceria saat membaca pengumuman dari salah satu situs majalah dewasa yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Moodnya kembali naik setelah membaca pengumuman itu selain menghisap lilitan tembakau yang baru saja ia buang.

"Jangan senang dulu, mungkin itu bukan Kim Jongin kau" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil melihat-lihat wanita tak berbalut pakaian di salah satu situs dewasa.

"Kau ini, bukannya berdoa kalau itu Kim Jongin diriku malah merusak suasana!" desis Jongin tak terima karena teman bertelinga lebarnya itu merusak khayalan indahnya, bisa jadi kan itu memang nama yang tertera itu Kim Jongin dirinya kan? Oh ayolah nama seperti itu kan jarang di pakai masyarakan di Korea Selatan.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja"

"Oh C'mon bro, bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku mendaftar untuk date night di majalah itu," Jongin tahu sikap iri Chanyeol yang mulai timbul padanya iti berusaha menjelaskan agar teman yang sudah merangkap jadi sahabatnya itu tidak menyimpan sikap seperti itu padanya, mengingat mereka yang selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Yah semoga itu kau, aku berdoa itu memang benar kau jadi aku tidak harus melihatmu seperti seseorang kurang kasih sayang lagi,"

Fuck, Chanyeol.

Umpat Jongin, bahkan ia baru jadi jomblo beberapa jam sudah dikatai oleh manusia kelebihan kalsium ini. Tetapi karena ia sedang dalam mood yang bagus ia hanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol tidak membalas ejekannya dan berkata, "Amen."

.

Bisa-bisanya Jongin menghianatinya, bisa-bisanya si hitam ini tidak mau berbagi informasi padanya padahal bisa saja ia ikut mendaftar date night dari majalah itu dan berkesempatan memenangkannya untul menghabiskan malamnya dengan salah satu model panas majalah itu. Kesal Chanyeol dalam hati, ia mendengus kasar melihat sahabatnya itu yang sedang menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru bimbingan konseling mereka, Edison Kim.

Jongin yang sedang dalam mood sangat bagus itupun langsung berdiri mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi lelaki di sekolah mereka yang sedikit terkenal akan kotornya ruangan itu. Ini momen sangat langka di mana Kim Jongin yang terkenal dengan sifat pemalas dan tidak mau tau akan keadaan sekitar serta melanggar semua aturan sekolah kini berdiri disana dengan memegang sikat kamar mandi serta pembersihnya. Menggosok wastafel yang ntah bekas apa disana dengan tidak warasnya sambil sesekali bersiul atau berkaca

Keadaan seperti ini tidak disia-siakan Chanyeol untuk merekam Jongin dengan kegiatan barunya itu yang sedang menyikat wastafel kamar mandi. Jongin yang selalu mengabaikan hukuman yang diberi guru gendut sialan itu kini tengah asyik menikmati hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi.

Jongin yang sadar Chanyeol tengah merekam kegiatannya dengan ponsel pintar miliknya langsung protes, " Sialan! Hentikan itu!" Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan sikat dan pembersih lantai kamar mandi di kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol masih asik cekikikan melihat Jongin dari layar ponsel pintarnya, "Kkamjong, kau benar-benar seperti ahjumma disebelah rumahku!" Chanyeol yang sudah menghentikan aksi merekam Jongin kini sibuk menghentikan tawanya ia bahkan melupakan rokok yang tadi terselip di mulutnya entah jatuh kemana.

Pluk

Jongin dengan kasar melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan pembersih lantai ruangan itu yang tepat mengebai sasaran di atas kepala Chanyeol, kini gantian Jongin yang tertawa lebar dengan puas dengan aksinya. Suara tawa yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu menghasilkan gedoran keras dari luar pintu, Yeah mungkin si gendut Edison.

Berkatilah suara tawa keras mereka yang mungkin akan menambah hukuman mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Bunyi kecipak lidah mengangetkan Jongin dari tidur siangnya, ia berjengit kaget melihat gundukan besar dari balik selimut berlogo club bola kesayangannya itu. Dengan rasa penasaran ia langsung menyibak selimut itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang tengan menungging dan memberikan service pada si kecil Kim dibawah sana.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan ada orang asing menyelip di kamarnya seingatnya kamarnya berada di lantai dua yang susah untuk dipanjat dan juga bukan kah ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi?

"Y-ya, kau hey! -agh" Jongin mendesis keenakan kala bibir mungil orang yang berpaikan serba hitam dengan ketat itu mengulum genitak miliknya dengan menggoda.

Sekuat tenaga ia menarik seorang misterius itu yang masih asik memberikannya blow job, "Berhen- shh" Sial. Sial. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini ahli memberinya service senikmat ini.

"CUKUP!"

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lantang hingga mampu menghentikan kegiatan orang asing ini. Semesum apapun Jongin ia tidak akan memberikan kebanggaan miliknya pada siapapun. Catat itu.

Setelah berhadapan secara langsung dengan orang ini Jongin langsung bertanya, "Siapa kau?" Namun sial bagi Jongin ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang dihadapannya ini yang tertutup topeng hitam.

Bukannya menjawab orang ini kembali pada kegiatan seperti sebelumnya memberikan service pada genital Jongin, bedanya ia menggunakan tangan lihainya. Hand job.

Jongin hampir terbawa suasana saat orang asing dihadapannya ini kembali memberikan kenikmatan dengan tangannya, namun ia cukup sadar saat salah satu tangan bebas orang ini menunjuk ke arah dinding dimana terdapat poster model panas yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun yang sedang menutup daerah privatnya.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti melihat orang dihadapannya ini menunjuk kembali dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti. Orang ini kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan mengulum senyumannya begitu indah.

Tunggu

Tunggu

Jongin seperti mengenal senyum orang yang memakai topeng dihadapannya ini. Senyum yang terpampang di foto yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Senyum yang hadir disetiap mimpi basahnya. Ini seperti senyum model panas yang terpampang besar di dinding kamarnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia menarik topeng yang menutupi wajah orang dihadapannya ini. Dan benar saja orang dihadapannya ini

ShiXun Wu

SHIXUN WU?!

Model panas yang selalu menghiasi mimpi basahnya, model yang selalu ia khayalkan saat bermain solo!

Ya Tuhan.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Apakah Kim Jongin yang dimaksud oleh website itu dirinya? Benarkah dirinya? Bukankah itu acara date night? Apakah ini semacam hadiah kejutan yang ia dapat? Tapi darimana mereka tahu alama dirinya?

Persetan dengan date night Jongin! Nikmatilah apa yang ada dihadapanmu!

Bibir merah muda yang memang sangat menggoda itu langsung diraup Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa seperti tidak ada hari esok. Tangannya meraba-raba kebawah untuk terus ia tuntun mengocok genital miliknya.

Langsung ia bawa untuk terlentang tubuh menggoda model panas ini, kedua tautan bibir mereka seperti tersiram lem tidak terputus barang sedetik pun.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat ShiXun mendorong bahunya dengan keras, wow tenaganya boleh juga. Pikir Jongin. Model yang memiliki bokong padat itu memberikan tatapan yang langsung ter-arah pada kedua bola mata Jongin. Tatatapan seakan mengatakan 'Cepatlah aku tidak ada waktu banyak' langsung dimengerti Jongin.

Beruntung bagi Jongin ia tidak perlu repot melepas keamanan bawah ShiXun. Model itu dengan gamblang memperlihatkan bagian bawah miliknya yang mulus tanpa tertutup apapun pada Jongin.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengarahkan genitalnya yang mengeras pada hole surgawi milik ShiXun yang seakan sudah menantangnya. Baru saja ia ingin menerobos goa hangat milik model panas yang berada di bawah kungkungannya itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan-

BRUKKKK

" -AGH"

To be cont.

* * *

Hai,

Kalo sehun saya bikin gs gak keberatan kan?

Review ya mau lihat feedbacks dari kalian

Tq

.


End file.
